RuneClan Chapter 2 Cinderfeather's broken heart
by Flameyy
Summary: After having a conversation with Armorfang, getting into a fight with wildfire- Crimsonmoon finds out that Cinderfeather is still hurting from the loss of Jaypaw. But he makes a wrong decision to go out... will he regret it?
1. Chapter 1

Crimsonmoon growled when Darkstar's scent soon vanished, carried off by the wind to somewhere

far away, somewhere cats may not roam.

His black tabby pelt ruffled against the cold night wind, he watched as some older warriors

went to congratulate the new warriors.

_I might as well go._

Crimsonmoon padded towards Russeteyes, he had seen her practice her stalking positions many

times.

"Congratulations, Russeteyes." He purred his eyes bright,

"Thank you Crimsonmoon!" Her dark ginger pelt was smooth, still shining under the moonlight.

"Looking forward to getting your story updated?" He queried,

"You bet I am!" Russeteyes responded, "I can't wait till I get unsheathed claws!"

Crimsonmoon's eyes traveled to Armorfang, former leader. The Cat that had helped through

the greatest time of disaster. He saw Armorfang nod and flick his ears for the cats to go

congratulate the new warriors.

Without thinking Crimson felt his paws moving towards the steel gray leader, well former-

leader.

"Thank you for your guidance these few moons I've been here." Crimsonmoon spoke truthfully,

"I am glad I have accepted such a loyal and frontline fighter." Armorfang laughed.

Crimsonmoon blinked, unsure of what to say to him,

Armorfang's eyes were soft,

"I know you may not agree with my choice." His voice was low, so that no cat passing by could catch their conversation.

Crimsonmoon's eyes glowed,

"What do you mean?"

Armorfang sighed, "You know what I mean. Darksoul. You may say that he doesn't deserve to be leader."

Crimsonmoon narrowed his eyes, "I don't agree. Such amibition will lead to blood-shed."

Armorfang looked surprised, "You look at things at a different angle, Crimsonmoon."

"I will never accept Darksoul as the leader, never." Crimsonmoon growled softly,

"I understand what you mean," Armorfang nodded, "But when he was a young, pure warrior, I truly believed he was the right leader."

"And now?" Crimsonmoon added, "You still think he's a rightful leader?"

Crimsonmoon could tell that he was annoying Armorfang with his stubbornness.

"You still don't understand why you are not deputy, or leader?" Armorfang spoke very softly,

"No I don't." Crimsonmoon responded coolly. "I don't."

Armorfang smiled, the smile that has seen much more than Crimsonmoon has seen.

"Being Leader means you don't see everything that happens. But being warrior means you get to see all the things a _leader_ doesn't."

With those words Armorfang flicked his tail in response, "Crimsonmoon, you will be the one to destroy our clan if led the wrong way. But you can also be our clan's savior, if you are led the other way."

Armorfang then silently padded his way to the Elder's den.

Those words were implanted in his mind now,

_"Destroy and Save."_

"Then I'll choose to save it. Lead me onto the right path then Armorfang!" Crimsonmoon called out,

He saw the old leader smile. "Good."

Sighing, CrimsonMoon padded towards the fresh-kill pile, stomach rumbling in complaint.

There settled near it was Wildfire. A creamy she-cat with leopard like markings and pale amber eyes.

"Glad that Russeteyes made it." Wildfire laughed and poked Amberleaf. A dark amber she-cat with black spotted tabby markings.

"I've seen her practicing battle moves a lot while Cloudbreath was sleeping." Amberleaf added, the two she-cats smiled and kept talking.

"No reaction to your father's retirement?" Crimsonmoon broke into their conversation,

"He's done well." Wildfire muttered bluntly,

"What is it now, you two gotten into a fight again?" Amberleaf sighed, "What is it over this time?"

Crimsonmoon flicked his ears in dismissal as he chose a skinny rabbit and dragged it off the fresh-kill pile.

It was Moon-high, it would be Sun-rise by the time Darkstar and Redscar returned.

Yawning tiredly with the rabbit in his mouth he trotted into the Warriors den.

Which was now split in two, because of how many warriors there were.

Crimsonmoon immidiately recognized where he was sleeping, in the den corner. His favorite spot.

There he could rest in peace with the cave acting like a wall for him to lean against.

His eyes flickered when he saw Cinderfeather.

The slender jay colored she-cat looked surprised when he entered.

"Are you mourning about Jaypaw?" He murmured softly,

Jaypaw was the male Cinderfeather liked so badly, until fire raged the camp long before Crimsonmoon joined.

He's heard stories about Jaypaw and Cinderfeather

"If I said no I'll be lying." Cinderfeather responded after a couple of seconds of silence.

"I...See." Crimsonmoon stretched before dropping the rabbit at Cinderfeather's paws.

"I'm guessing you haven't ate yet, right?" He spoke, trying to keep his voice emotionless.

"N-no I haven't." Cinderfeather looked at him with curious eyes,

"-Then you can have it. I've got patrol anyways."

With that, Crimsonmoon stalked out of the den.

_Why was I so nervous?_

He muttered to himself,

He flattened the bristling fur on his shoulders, he wouldn't go back into the den. Not with_ JUST _Cinderfeather in there, _NEVER._

His stomach rumbled again.

_I'll go out to hunt for a while then._

He departed out of camp, feeling the fern tunnel brush against his fur, the scent of Darkstar and Redscar was still fresh. He ignored their scents and felt cold grass beneath his paws again.

He was finally in the forest. He let out a loud sigh and opened his mouth to taste the air, nothing cool night air made his ebony black pelt tingle, his eyes snapped open.

_the scent of fish._


	2. Chapter 2

Crimsonmoon growled when Darkstar's scent soon vanished, carried off by the wind to somewhere

far away, somewhere cats may not roam.

His black tabby pelt ruffled against the cold night wind, he watched as some older warriors

went to congratulate the new warriors.

_I might as well go._

Crimsonmoon padded towards Russeteyes, he had seen her practice her stalking positions many

times.

"Congratulations, Russeteyes." He purred his eyes bright,

"Thank you Crimsonmoon!" Her dark ginger pelt was smooth, still shining under the moonlight.

"Looking forward to getting your story updated?" He queried,

"You bet I am!" Russeteyes responded, "I can't wait till I get unsheathed claws!"

Crimsonmoon's eyes traveled to Armorfang, former leader. The Cat that had helped through

the greatest time of disaster. He saw Armorfang nod and flick his ears for the cats to go

congratulate the new warriors.

Without thinking Crimson felt his paws moving towards the steel gray leader, well former-

leader.

"Thank you for your guidance these few moons I've been here." Crimsonmoon spoke truthfully,

"I am glad I have accepted such a loyal and frontline fighter." Armorfang laughed.

Crimsonmoon blinked, unsure of what to say to him,

Armorfang's eyes were soft,

"I know you may not agree with my choice." His voice was low, so that no cat passing by could catch their conversation.

Crimsonmoon's eyes glowed,

"What do you mean?"

Armorfang sighed, "You know what I mean. Darksoul. You may say that he doesn't deserve to be leader."

Crimsonmoon narrowed his eyes, "I don't agree. Such amibition will lead to blood-shed."

Armorfang looked surprised, "You look at things at a different angle, Crimsonmoon."

"I will never accept Darksoul as the leader, never." Crimsonmoon growled softly,

"I understand what you mean," Armorfang nodded, "But when he was a young, pure warrior, I truly believed he was the right leader."

"And now?" Crimsonmoon added, "You still think he's a rightful leader?"

Crimsonmoon could tell that he was annoying Armorfang with his stubbornness.

"You still don't understand why you are not deputy, or leader?" Armorfang spoke very softly,

"No I don't." Crimsonmoon responded coolly. "I don't."

Armorfang smiled, the smile that has seen much more than Crimsonmoon has seen.

"Being Leader means you don't see everything that happens. But being warrior means you get to see all the things a _leader_ doesn't."

With those words Armorfang flicked his tail in response, "Crimsonmoon, you will be the one to destroy our clan if led the wrong way. But you can also be our clan's savior, if you are led the other way."

Armorfang then silently padded his way to the Elder's den.

Those words were implanted in his mind now,

_"Destroy and Save."_

"Then I'll choose to save it. Lead me onto the right path then Armorfang!" Crimsonmoon called out,

He saw the old leader smile. "Good."

Sighing, CrimsonMoon padded towards the fresh-kill pile, stomach rumbling in complaint.

There settled near it was Wildfire. A creamy she-cat with leopard like markings and pale amber eyes.

"Glad that Russeteyes made it." Wildfire laughed and poked Amberleaf. A dark amber she-cat with black spotted tabby markings.

"I've seen her practicing battle moves a lot while Cloudbreath was sleeping." Amberleaf added, the two she-cats smiled and kept talking.

"No reaction to your father's retirement?" Crimsonmoon broke into their conversation,

"He's done well." Wildfire muttered bluntly,

"What is it now, you two gotten into a fight again?" Amberleaf sighed, "What is it over this time?"

Crimsonmoon flicked his ears in dismissal as he chose a skinny rabbit and dragged it off the fresh-kill pile.

It was Moon-high, it would be Sun-rise by the time Darkstar and Redscar returned.

Yawning tiredly with the rabbit in his mouth he trotted into the Warriors den.

Which was now split in two, because of how many warriors there were.

Crimsonmoon immidiately recognized where he was sleeping, in the den corner. His favorite spot.

There he could rest in peace with the cave acting like a wall for him to lean against.

His eyes flickered when he saw Cinderfeather.

The slender jay colored she-cat looked surprised when he entered.

"Are you mourning about Jaypaw?" He murmured softly,

Jaypaw was the male Cinderfeather liked so badly, until fire raged the camp long before Crimsonmoon joined.

He's heard stories about Jaypaw and Cinderfeather

"If I said no I'll be lying." Cinderfeather responded after a couple of seconds of silence.

"I...See." Crimsonmoon stretched before dropping the rabbit at Cinderfeather's paws.

"I'm guessing you haven't ate yet, right?" He spoke, trying to keep his voice emotionless.

"N-no I haven't." Cinderfeather looked at him with curious eyes,

"-Then you can have it. I've got patrol anyways."

With that, Crimsonmoon stalked out of the den.

_Why was I so nervous?_

He muttered to himself,

He flattened the bristling fur on his shoulders, he wouldn't go back into the den. Not with_ JUST _Cinderfeather in there, _NEVER._

His stomach rumbled again.

_I'll go out to hunt for a while then._

He departed out of camp, feeling the fern tunnel brush against his fur, the scent of Darkstar and Redscar was still fresh. He ignored their scents and felt cold grass beneath his paws again.

He was finally in the forest. He let out a loud sigh and opened his mouth to taste the air, nothing cool night air made his ebony black pelt tingle, his eyes snapped open.

_the scent of fish._


End file.
